million_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wikia Adoption
This wikia is in dire need of an admin, our current and founder has been inactive since October. The front page need to be unlocked and there's a colossal mess of images to be sorted out. The process is to submit an adoption request but before that we need a public discussion on the topic. Xuanyem and I are pretty much tied for most edits right now. I'd like to make the bid myself and we can activate more admins once one has been instated. Thoughts? Gedelgo (talk) 20:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Just adding my 2 cents so that this qualifies as a "public discussion". ;-) I'm up for *anyone* becoming admin, as long as they're active. Lothaq (talk) 05:50, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm new here so I have no right to be an admin XD but well, what I know from admin-ing other wikis, I think this wiki needs a new background, the million arthur logo at the top left, and to unlock the front page. http://million-arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/ well it looks like Xuanyem has a few more edits than you, Ged, teehee. It's okay. The wiki can have two admins. I suggest either one of you apply to adopt the wiki immediately (it takes many days to process), and then appoint the other person as admin and/or bureaucrat. Depends on what you guys want =P You guys already sent a request ;-; I am too slow to comment OTZ ⊾maine12329⊿ talk 12:53, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I was just thinking that we needed a new Beaurucrat on this wiki. >w< I've been through the process of adoption of a wiki before and it's pretty easy, so you guys should be set to get it! We really do need to edit that main page though. Adding a blog list would be quite wonderful, and we also need a new background/theme on this thing. :o I did a good amount of work over at the DMT Global wiki (including the theming and some template work) so let me know if you need anything here! :D (Already fixed the infobox template so that it renders properly. XD) Nekokyonshi (talk) 15:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC-4) We've sent a request for Xuanyem and I already. I'm not sure how long it'll take. I really really want to fix the navigation bar. >-< Gedelgo (talk) 19:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, from my experience it shouldn't take too long. :3 The adoption request that I sent took ~4 days? :o Long as you have probable cause and link to a blog/forum post showing support for the decision you should be good. :3 Nekokyonshi (talk) 16:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC-4) We're getting higher on the list atleast... Gedelgo (talk) 16:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to this wiki. I am currently working on a data extractor for MA SEA's files, so far I've conducted some research and managed to figure out parts of the file structure. I also have successfully extracted some parts of the card data. I don't know how you guys obtain the card data currently but I hope this tool can aid in data gathering and stuff. Here is a WIP screenshot: Data Dumper screenshot I am contactable at my Steam Profile :) NOTE: I plan to make this available to admins of this wiki only, and let them distribute among members who are going to be contributing to this wiki. FZFalzar (talk) 05:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Um...you could just use the japanese wiki for referencess, they pretty much have the same stats, I'm curious but when is this wiki gonna get the new admin? or did we already get one ? ^Rissete @Falzar, you managed to make sense of those files, good job. Xuanyem may already have it figured out but a second source is always great. @RIssete, still waiting for that admin position. + Copying from other wikis is tempting but you never know if they've changed things. Gedelgo (talk) 17:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) @Falzar: i think your tool is really useful for editors [[User:Xuanyem|'♀Xuan']][[User talk:Xuanyem|'Yem♂']] 18:20, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright I managed to decrypt and rip all the game image files too :) Currently merging the extractor above with this new bit. EDIT: Done :D Have a look: Screenshot FZFalzar (talk) 04:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC)